peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 August 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-08-13 ; Comments *Peel mentions his newspaper review of the previous Sunday (11 Aug.) about an night at the ICA (presumably an ICA Rock Week event) featuring Champion Doug Veitch, Mathilde Santing and Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle, which took place the night after FSK's session was played on his show (of 06 August 1985). *Peel mentions his all time favourite LP is Misty In Roots' Live At The Counter Eurovision 79. *Peel plays a track from the Remayns (not to be confused with 1960s garage band Barry and the Remains, who briefly acheved fame as an opening act on the Beatles' 1966 US tour) covering the Byrds' "Why?". *He plays Little Wille John's original version of "Need Your Love So Bad", a song better known to British listeners in the 1969 hit version by Fleetwood Mac, which JP played on Top Gear at the time of its release. *File 1 has a 45 minute segment from near the start of the show. Sessions *Fall #8, recorded 14th May 1985, repeat, first broadcast 03 June 1985. (All Fall sessions available on the 6-CD set 'The Complete Peel Sessions', Castle Music, 2005) Tracklisting *''File 3 begins at the start of show'' *''File 1 cuts in'' *Primevals: Living In Hell (single) New Rose *Wedding Present: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (7") Reception REC 001 :(JP - 'That's the debut single - weeks old by now. I notice that one of the reviewers in the music weeklies gave it an unfavourable review so already the Wedding Present backlash has started clearly. Lots of friends of course have scored a great number of cultural points over me by knowing lots of records I don't know from parts of the world about which I know nothing at all. I think I've scored one over them this week....') *Devira And Gainward Jazz Band: Ma Next Door (album - The Best Of the Devira And Gainward Jazz Band) Zimbabwe *Slits: Man Next Door (7") Y Y 4 *Fall: Gut Of The Quantifier (session) first track *King Vupp & Sugar Belly: Rucumbine (7" - African Book / Rucumbine) High Note *Minute Men: Political Song For Michael Jackson To Sing (album - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST SST 028 *Colourbox: Inside Informer (album - Colourbox) 4AD CAD 508 ¤ *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Lob Der Kybernetik (album - Goes Underground) Zickzack ZZ 1789 *Little Willie John: Need Your Love So Bad (album - Grits And Soul) Charly CRB 1098 :(JP - 'How nice it would be to hear some of that played on daytime radio. In fact, we're banking on you Simon....') *Terry And Gerry: Banking On Simon (AA 7" - Joey / Banking On Simon) In Tape IT 019 *Fall: Cruiser's Creek (session) # *''File 1 cuts out'', complete track on File 2 *Braille Party: Visiting Dignitaries (album - Welcome To Maryland) Fountain Of Youth *Braille Party: Ice Cube's Chance (album - Welcome To Maryland) Fopuntain Of Youth *Misty In Roots: See Them Ah Come (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *Gasrattle: Happiness Is A Strong Stuff (album - Artshit) Fever *Remayns: Why (7" - The Remayns First EP) Bam-Caruso *General Tree: Drape Them Police (album - Ghost Rider) Sunset *''File 3 ends and File 4 begins'' *Pogues: I'm A Man You Don't Meet Every Day (album - Rum Sodomy & The Lash) Stiff *Otto's Chemical Lounge: Shakin' All Over (album - Spillover) Homestead *One Thousand Violins: Like One Thousand Violins (12" - Halcyon Days) Dreamworld (Peel mistakenly calls the track I Remember When Everybody Used To Ride Bikes, but later corrects himself after the Josef K track) *Fall: Couldn't Get Ahead (session) *Inez Andrews: Wandering Child (album - Lord, Don't Move The Mountain) Song Bird *Josef K: Fun 'N' Frenzy (album - The Only Fun In Town) Postcard *Flashy B: Weed Seed Seed (7") Junjo *Scientists: Atom Bomb Baby (album - You Get What You Deserve!) Karbon *Bruno Villareal: La Bella Italia (v/a album - Texas-Mexican Border Music Vol. 24 - The Texas-Mexican Conjunto) Folklyric *Roky Erickson: Clear Night For Love (12" - Clear Night For Love) New Rose *Bumbites: Birth (For Mary And Alexander) (album - Bottoms Up!) Vindaloo *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Child (session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: She Still Comes Around (To Love What's Left Of Me) :(JP: 'And I think to end tonight's programme some communist mutants from space') *Screaming Believers: Don't Talk Of Love (album - Communist Mutants From Space) Big Time *''File 4 ends at the end of the programme'' File ;Name *1) 1985-08-13 Tape 387 *2) 1985-07-22, 08-12, 09-03, 09-04, 10-30 & 11-05.mp3 (misdated) *3) 020A-B0726XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *4) 020A-B9960XXXXXXX-0100A1.mp3 ;Length *1) 44:52 *2) 24:30 (3:07 to 8:54)) *3) 1:07:18 *4) 0:52:44 ;Other *File 1 created from T387 of 400 Box, ripped by Weatherman22. *File 2 taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. *Files 3 and 4 are recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ytfs7ybgnk3kr26 * 2) Mooo * 3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B726/1) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:1985 Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment